SFR Dakota
The Socialist Federal Republic of Dakota and Wyoming (abbreviated SFR Dakota) is a federation of Socialists within the Former States of Montana, Wyoming, North and South Dakota, and Minesota. Foundation In the year 2193, Joseph Chesko and his followers managed to unify the settlements of North Dakota into one central government around New Bismarck. A few years later, the second President, Daron Harmon exoanded into the nearby states. Territory and States SFR Dakota has expanded into the fromer states of Montana, Wyoming, North and South Dakota, and Minesota. This large amount of territory caused a need for seprate states within the Republic. The Mountain Frontier is a state that covers all of the former Montana-Idaho border, New Bismarck is the state around the Capital, St Paul is the state that covers almost all of Southeast Minesota, Wyoming is the state that covers all of Wyoming, and the states of East, South, West, and North Dakota cover the rest. Executive Actions *Wartime Act of 2209 - Stated that the president can issue a temporary conscription law in times of war or before a war begins *State Act of 2212 - Stated that the Republic would be split into different states *Frontier Act of 2215 - Stated that anyone from the Republic can enter unclaimed land and claim it for the Republic *Canadian Act of 2218 - Stated that there would be no expansion into former Canadian Territories *Dakot Act of 2221 - Stated that the sole official currency of the Republic would be Dakots *Language Act of 2227 - Stated that Dakotan would be taught as a secondary language so that in times of crisis the Republic could communicate without being spied on *Draft Act of 2234 - Stated that soldiers could be Drafted whenever a proper need arose *Trade Act of 2256 - Established a trade agreement with the NCR and the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel List of Presidents #Joseph A. Chesko #Daron F. Harmon #John G. Fremont #Carter E. Chesko #Catherine S. Smith Military The SAD, or Socialist Army of Dakota was created after the Conquest of Minesota due to the need for a Professional Army. The army is trained to a high standard, and is mostly volunteers, however some where Drafted and Conscripted. The army is held to a standard similar to the Brotherhood, and uses pre-war and similar post-war weapons and armor. Diplomacy The Republic has always had ties to the Midwest Brotherhood, forming a sort of alliance that led to the Conquest of Minesota, where both the MWBoS and SFRD gained territory. The MWBoS also shared some technology and tactics with the SAD, which formed out of the Conquest of Minesota. Eventually, due to scouting farther and farther, SFRD discovered the NCR, and this discovery led to the Trade Act of 2256. SFRD has always seeked to have good relations to everyone. Government Offices The Republic has many offices of the Government, some of which include the following ; Office of Intelligence This office is responsible for education, scouting, and collectiong information from the Office of the Interior Office of the Interior This office is responsible for anything relating to the actuall function of the Republic, and has a lot of control over the other offices Office of Agriculture and Industry This office is responsible for any industry, corporations, and any production that happens inside of the Republic, and is works in conjunction with the Office of Economics Office of Economics This Office regulates inflation, money printing, economy, and corprate consolidation Office of Justice This office works as a sort of Supreme Court, and controls the police force and some laws Office of the Presidium This office is the ruling council of elected officials who control government functions, it includes the President Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions